headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mission to Mustafar
| image = | type = | category = | continuity = Star Wars | dates = 19 BBY | locations = Mustafar | participants = Darth Vader; Nute Gunray; Poggle the Lesser; Passel Argente; Rune Haako; San Hill; Shu Mai; Po Nudo; Tikkes; Wat Tambor | appearances = Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith }} Mission to Mustafar is a fictional event featured in the Star Wars multimedia franchise. It is associated with the prequel trilogy and represents the final act of the Clone Wars. It appeared in the 2005 film Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, as well as all adapted media. History Nineteen years before the Battle of Yavin, Chancellor Sheev Palpatine reformatted the Galactic Republic into the First Galactic Empire. The Clone Wars, which had been raging for the past several years, neared its conclusion following the deaths of Confederacy of Independent Systems leaders Count Dooku and General Grievous. The only matter left to handle was to dissolve the remaining members of the Separatist Council. kills Nute Gunray.]] Palpatine, who was also a Sith Lord named Darth Sidious, sent his newest apprentice Darth Vader, formerly the Jedi known as Anakin Skywalker to the planet Mustafar on the Outer Rim with instructions to murder the remaining members of the council. He even sent a holographic projection to the council, informing them that his new apprentice would arrive shortly to "take care of them". The council leaders had been relocated to Mustafar by the late General Grievous, after evacuating their temporary base of operations on Utapau. Darth Vader arrived on Mustafar, but the council members had no idea that he was there to dispatch them. As he entered the chambers, he used The Force to seal all of the exits, preventing anyone from escaping. Vader produced his blue lightsaber and cut the council members down one by one, killing all of them. Characters Officiators * Darth Sidious, Sheev Palpatine * Darth Vader, Anakin Skywalker Targets * Denaria Kee * Nute Gunray * Passel Argente * Poggle the Lesser * Rune Haako * San Hill * Shu Mai * Po Nudo * Tikkes * Wat Tambor Others * B1 battle droids * Neimoidian guards Related characters * C-3PO * Obi-Wan Kenobi * Padmé Amidala * R2-D2 Notes & Trivia * "Massacre on Mustafar" redirects to this page. * Immediately following completion of the mission, Darth Vader fought up against his old mentor, Obi-Wan Kenobi on Mustafar. It was during this duel that Kenobi cut off Vader's arms and legs. He slipped into the volcanic beachhead which caused severe burns across the remainder of his body. * Sometime following the Mission to Mustafar, Darth Vader established a palace on the volcanic planet as his personal home away from home. See also Appearances |-|Films= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith |-|Television= |-|Comics= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 3 * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith 4 |-|Novels= * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (novelization) * Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith (junior novel) |-|Video games= |-|Short stories= |-|Other= References